


The Golden Trio

by Clarmyr



Series: Poems From The Heart [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarmyr/pseuds/Clarmyr
Summary: just something i came up with at school about the golden trio





	

What do you see when you look in my mirror

Coming out of the shadows and into the light

Respected of status no matter blood type

Maybe you see your parents telling you they care

and maybe just maybe

you don't just realize it yet

 

All over the world people feel insecure,lost and afraid.

People are judged on blood type,skin color, Sexuality or heritage.

Many children are orphaned and forced to grow up on the streets, in orphanages or an abusive home and sadly these things happen all around us.

You don't need a mirror to know that what they need is Acceptance,Respect and Love.

What do you see when you look in my mirror

Why don't you take a look and see.

 

“Good friends help you to find important things when you have lost them… your smile, your hope, and your courage.”  
 **-Doe Zantamata**


End file.
